


iterations.

by ivermectin



Series: dan/blair tinyfic [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: There is Dan, there is Blair, and there is a story. Or many stories, whatever.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Series: dan/blair tinyfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	iterations.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something that's exactly 100 words. this just fell out of some cabinet in my head.   
>  i will write a proper long thingie for them soon because i adore them!

He spins her in his arms, and it’s never stopped delighting her; the way she fits in his embrace, the sturdiness of him alongside her, how she knows he will never drop her.

“So, how’d your newest story go?” Blair asks, smiling. It reaches her eyes.

Dan smiles back, the sort of smile that makes his face crinkle with warmth. “Ehhh,” he says. “My agent thinks I’m writing the same story again and again.

“Oh?” Blair asks. “What story is that?”

“Different versions of the woman I’m in love with,” Dan says. “I can’t stop.”

“Don’t stop,” Blair says firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> until next time!


End file.
